1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a method for driving these devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a display element with memory properties, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as e-book readers have been actively developed. In particular, a technique by which images are displayed using a display element with memory properties has been actively developed since it greatly contributes to the reduction in power consumption (Patent Document 1).